The Battle Begins
'''The Battle Begins '''is officially the first installment of Battle Task Force Power Rangers, and introduces the main characters of the series, including the five Battle Task Force Power Rangers. Synopsis DoraTitan attacks Jason Scott in Angel's Square, and briefly takes hostages while Jason's teammates as the Battle Task Force Power Rangers arrive to help him fight off the attack. The Rangers begin to learn that they will have to work together and form the Megadinozord for the first time to fend off DoraTitan's attack upon being turned giant. The Rangers are then confronted by Dragon Ranger and the Dark Warlords for the first time. Plot Summary Fifteen-year-old Jason Scott walks through the packed Angel's Square, a large city square in Angel Grove North, ignoring a shady character trying to sell stolen Rolex watches while watching a street ahead of him that split off into a "Y"-shaped junction at a tall skycraper that featured a massive television screen that was broadcasting a news update on the previous week's alleged terrorist attack in Angel Grove Central. Jason wondered what "that witch" Bandora was waiting for and wished he knew what he was getting himself into and that this would just get over with. At that point, cars began screeching to a halt around him, and the crowds of people glanced up to the sky, gasping in shock and panic as the clouds above turned into dark, twisted pools of neon purple energy. Purple lightning bolts shot from the clouds and tore through the buildings with massive explosions, sending the people below screaming and running forcover to escape from the fiery debris and shards of glass that fell down all around them. Jason stood tall as he stood his ground, looking towards the sky. The streets around him cleared, and Jason was soon all alone on the street as the lightning finally stopped, leaving an eerie quiet in the air. Jason impatiently called out, "Come out!" and an electronic billboard began flashing with static on a building behind Jason. An armored figure leapt from the billboard towards Jason, swinging a chained blade towards his head, but Jason flipped out of the way while the monster's blade struck the ground behind him. Jason greeted the monster, named DoraTitan, saying, "So... you finally decided to show up." DoraTitan called Jason a fool and asked if he really thought that he was a match for Bandora's power. Jason told DoraTitan that it was about to find out and charged forward to attack the monster, and the two began battling on the deserted city streets. Meanwhile, a nine-year-old boy, Simon Kaden, ran towards the scene, having been separated from his older adoptive sister, Maya Koji, during the commotion of the attack and was searching for her. He was awe-struck when he witnessed Jason fighting DoraTitan. Simon's sister, Maya, located Simon and ran over to him from a nearby alleyway. Maya saw the battle between Jason and DoraTitan and recognized the monster and remembered its name, as her grandfather, Professor Koji, had often spoken of such monsters and warriors, but Maya had always thought he was crazy, and was surprised to learn that she had been wrong. DoraTitan swung its chained blade towards the ground, activating its Ground Quaker attack, which caused a massive energy wave to erupt and tear across the street towards Jason, who manages to jump out of the way in time, but the energy wave then heads directly for Maya and Simon. Jason jumped towards Maya and Simon and pushed them out of the way of the energy wave, which just barely missed them and exploded against a nearby building. Jason yelled at Maya and Simon to get out of there, just as a chain suddenly wrapped around Jason's neck and snapped him off of his feet. DoraTitan then swung Jason around in circles by the chain, smashing him against nearby buildings, injuring Jason. DoraTitan soon slammed Jason back onto the street and released its hold on him. Jason struggled to get back to his feet while DoraTitan taunted Jason, calling him a pathetic human. DoraTitan threw its weapon towards Jason's head, who braced himself for a death blow. However, Jason is saved when Zack Taylor kicks the weapon away from him. Zack asked Jason if he was having trouble standing, and offered a hand to help Jason to his feet. Jason stood under his own power, however, as three other teenagers-- Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Trini Kwan arrived on the scene as well. As the five teenagers regrouped around each other, Maya was surprised and said that these are the five that her grandfather had told her about. DoraTitan swung its blade back into its hand, asking Jason if he thinks that his friends will be able to help him, as they are all nothing compared to it. Jason and the others readied hand-held devices, each featuring a different golden coin in its center, and said that it was time to take it up a notch. The five activated their Dino Bucklers, which prompted energy to shimmer around the teens, transforming them into multi-colored suits of skin-tight armor. Maya's eyes lit up as she realized that it was them indeed, and the teenagers began a roll call. Jason was Tyranno Ranger; Zack was Mammoth Ranger; Billy was Tricera Ranger; Trini was Tiger Ranger; and Kimberly was Ptera Ranger. Together, they were known as the Battle Task Force Power Rangers. DoraTitan was less than impressed by their transformation, stating, "So... you show your true skins now." Tyranno Ranger led the team into a disorganized attack that featured random attacks that lacked any strategy that DoraTitan was easily able to defeat. The Rangers regrouped, and Tricera Ranger said that they needed to hit the monster from different angles to distract it. However, Mammoth Ranger felt they just needed to hit the monster low and take it off-guard. Tyranno Ranger frustratedly told the two to stop bickering, while DoraTitan produced a shockwave that exploded against the five Rangers. Maya shook her head at the sight and called out to the Rangers that they needed to work together to defeat the monster. DoraTitan moved towards Maya and Simon, having realized that it appeared as though they wished to join in on their fun. DoraTitan then whipped its chain around Maya and Simon, snapping them off their feet, and pulled the two in close to it. DoraTitan held Maya and Simon up by the chain and held a blade against Simon's neck as Tyranno Ranger demanded that the monster let its hostages go. DoraTitan complied, but by throwing Maya and Simon into the television billboard, and the two were absorbed into the billboard before appearing on the screen. Mammoth Ranger then attacked the monster alone despite Tyranno Ranger's protests. Mammoth Ranger used his Mammoth Breaker axe, slashing the axe towards the monster, slashing it across the monster, but Maya and Simon screamed in pain upon impact. Mammoth Ranger was distracted by Maya and Simon's screams, allowing DoraTitan the opportunity to slash its blade across Mammoth Ranger's chest and knock him backward. The other Rangers regrouped around Mammoth Ranger, with Tyranno Ranger telling Zack that was stupid. Tricera Ranger explained that there appeared to be some kind of connection now between DoraTitan, Maya, and Simon. Ptera Ranger asked what kind of connection, and Tiger Ranger explained that if they hurt the monster, Maya and Simon would feel it. To emphasize the situation, DoraTitan taunted the Rangers, saying that what it hates about an itch is that it can't help but scratch it, and ran its blade along its own armor, causing pain to Maya and Simon, who screamed in pain from the television screen on the skyscraper again. Tyranno Ranger then armed his Tyranno Sword in a burst of red energy despite Tricera Ranger's protests. Tyranno Ranger shrugged Tricera Ranger off, saying he knew what he was doing, activating a Power Blade attack, emiting a massive energy wave from the sword that tore across the street and disintegrated DoraTitan's body, and exploded through a nearby building. Simon and Maya then fell from the television screen's pocket dimension and crashed onto the street below. Ptera Ranger ran over to them to make sure they were okay while the others stared in amazement at the building Tyranno Ranger's attack had cut through. Simon cried out, "That was cool!" as he stared at the damaged building. At that point, however, a streak of light suddenly shot from the sky and struck the ashes of DoraTitan's body, reassembling the monster into a gigantic version of itself that towered over the city. The Rangers then summoned their Dinozords. Five giant, armored dinosaurs appeared and stomped across the streets, moving as if alive and covored with shining armor. The five Rangers leapt into cockpits embedded within the Zords' armor, while Maya told Simon to get back, leading him away towards cover. DoraTitan smashed a fist against the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, sending it crashing backward and skidding across the street, tearing up pavement along the way. The Triceratops Dinozord and Saber Toothed Tiger Dinozord charged at DoraTitan, who effortlessly kicked them away. Tricera Ranger commented that the monster was too strong for their Zords, and Tyranno Ranger ordered a "Dinozord fusion," and the five Zords regrouped, stomped across the streets, and began to re-shape. The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord streaked forward, gliding off the ground as the Triceratops Dinozord and Saber Toothed Tiger Dinozord slammed into position as legs. The Mammoth Dinozord came in from behind and wrapped around the back of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, and formed arms. Finally, the Pterodactyl Dinozord flew in and formed a shield of chest armor as the Zord stood upright. The Rangers joined in a central cockpit embedded within the Megadinozord's chest armor as the Megazord snapped into a fighting stance as energy slithered across its armor. DoraTitan swung its blade towards the Megadinozord, but it blocked the weapon and smashed a series of blows against the monster's armor, with each strike sparking upon impact. DoraTitan asked the Rangers if they really thought they wer safe "inside that tin can," and slashed its blade across the Megadinozord's face plate. Tyranno Ranger decided it was time to "shut this metal head up," and ordered the Megazord's finishing attack, the Megadinozord Saber Battle Crash. The Megadinozord armed its double-edged blade and lifted the sword to the air, and tendrils of energy lashed out from the blade as it swung downward with a powerful strike that cut through DoraTitan. DoraTItan fell backward, its own energy overloading and exploding. The Rangers hopped back down to the streets and met up with Simon and Maya. Simon told the Rangers that they were awesome, but an evil laughter suddenly bellowed across the rooftops. The Rangers looked up to see an individual dressed in a green armor that looked strikingly similar to theirs, except for a golden chest shield. Three other warriors stood on different rooftops along Angel's Square. The green-armored warrior called the Rangers fools, and Tyranno Ranger demanded to know who they were. The green-armored warrior introduced himself and the three other warriors as the Dark Warlords, and himself specifically as the Dragon Ranger, the "Warlord of Cruelty." A warlord with dark green, serpent-like armor introduced himself as Secmet, the "Warlord of Venom." A warlord with dark purple, spider-like armor introduced himself as Dayus, the "Warlord of Illusion." Finally, the warrior with dark brown armor with a red cape introduced himself as Kayl, the "Warlord of Deception." Dragon Ranger told the Power Rangers that the creature they had killed was but a pawn, and that Bandora was ready to strike now, and when she did, nothing would stop the world from falling. Mammoth Ranger defiantly shouted that they weren't afraid of him, but Dragon Ranger simply said that they would be before he and the other three warlords stepped backward and shimmered out of sight. Tyranno Ranger wondered what they were getting themselves into. The following day, Jason visited the gravestone of his twin sister, Janet Scott, who had died two weeks prior. Jason told his sister that she would never guess what happened to him today, then told her that he is doing this for her because he doesn't want to see any other innocent people die. As tears streamed down his cheeks, Jason said that he couldn't save her, and that Master Ohm had told him that he couldn't save everyone, but maybe now he could. Key Events *DoraTitan attacks Angel's Square in Angel Grove North and is confronted by Jason Scott, the Red Tyranno Ranger. *Maya Koji and Simon Kaden are briefly held hostage by DoraTitan. *Jason's teammates, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, William "Billy" Cranston, and Trini Kwan, arrive in time to save Jason from being killed by DoraTitan. *The Battle Task Force Power Rangers battle DoraTitan, and then summon their Dinozords to form the Megadinozord after DoraTitan grows giant. *Dragon Ranger and the other three Dark Warlords taunt the Rangers after their victory over DoraTitan. *Jason visits the grave of his recently-deceased sister, Janet. First Appearances *Jason Scott/Tyranno Ranger *Bandora (mentioned only) *DoraTitan *Simon Kaden *Maya Koji *Zack Taylor/Mammoth Ranger *Kimberly Hart/Ptera Ranger *William "Billy" Cranston/Tricera Ranger *Trini Kwan/Tiger Ranger *Tyrannosaurus Dinozord *Mammoth Dinozord *Triceratops DinozordSaber Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Saber Toothed Tiger Dinozord *Pterodactyl Dinozord *Megadinozord *Tommy Oliver (as Dragon Ranger) *Secmet *Dayus *Kayl *Janet Scott (mentioned only) *Master Ohm (mentioned only) Notes/Trivia *This installment takes place approximately one week after the events depicted in the prologue installment, Written in Legend. *It was stated that "the rush and commotion of the neon-light filled techno-maze" of Angel's Square put New York City's Times Square to shame. *It was revealed that Jason's twin sister, Janet, had died two weeks prior to the events in this episode, or one week prior to the beginning of the series. *No dates are available for proper placement on the series' timeline, except that all installments of Battle Task Force Power Rangers take place in 2001. The events of the prologue installment, Written in Legend, and this installment likely takes place quite early in 2001, as the dawn of the new millennium is implied as being significant, and several months are depicted as having passed in later installments. It is possible that this installment takes place as early as January 8 and 9, 2001, placing the date of Janet's death as December 26 or 27, 2000. *Perhaps erroneously, when Jason speaks to Janet's gravestone, he tells her that she wouldn't believe what happened to him "today," presumably referring to the battle with DoraTitan and the encounter with the Dark Warlords. However, at the beginning of the scene, it is stated that the scene is taking place the day after that attack, and no other information was available about Jason's activities that day in particular.